The present invention relates to a washing brush to be applied to washing brush assemblies in automatic systems for washing motor vehicles in general.
As is known, automatic systems for washing motor vehicles in general conventionally comprise washing brushes, which are made by coupling, in an axial direction, a plurality of brush elements which are substantially constituted by a cylindric body thereon are coupled band elements comprising cleaning elements formed of a felt or a like material, or a foamed plastics material.
With reference to the diagram shown in FIG. 1, the band elements 1, which are arranged with a substantially vertical arrangement, i.e. parallel to the axis of the cylindric body, provide a vertical discontinuous arrangement perpendicular to the brush movement direction.
In such an arrangement, the controlling motors are supplied with alternating pulses, the uneven amplitudes or values of which make difficult to hold the washing brush in a stable contact condition against the working surface therefor.
Accordingly, the contact gaps provide an objectable noise for a person inside the motor vehicle.
Moreover, it is necessary to frequently adjust the revolution number of the cleaning brush depending on the motor vehicle transiting speed, in order not to leave uncleaned regions along the motor vehicle itself.
Yet another drawback is that, during the rotation of the brush, a person can easily see the central body or tube supporting the cleaning elements, thereby the bush construction appears as a scarcely dense construction, which negatively affects the operating properties of the product.
Yet another drawback is that interspaces are inevitably formed between the several cleaning elements, with a consequent formation of contact lacking spaces on the surfaces to be washed.
Moreover, prior washing brushes generate packaging and transport problems, since it is not possible to provide the cleaning band elements in an ordered manner without bending them according to a small angle thereby frequently deforming the band materials which could render the band elements nearly unusable.
Thus, the packaging cost is inevitably very high.